


Дыхание темноты

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: Гарри сходит с ума.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дыхание темноты

— Здравствуй, мой мальчик.

Гарри чувствует дыхание темноты за левым плечом, но не оборачивается. Он знает, что там никого нет. Альбус Дамблдор мёртв уже почти пять лет, мёртв безнадёжно и окончательно, но Гарри слышит его вопреки всему. Иногда даже чувствует, и это пугает больше всего. Джинни говорит, что ему надо к докторам, надо ставить диагноз и лечиться, Джинни говорит правильные вещи, но Гарри не идёт в госпиталь. Иногда он смотрит в карие, несчастные глаза своей почти бывшей невесты и понимает, что, несмотря на любовь, она его боится.

— Тебя долго не было.

Альбус всегда приходит ночью, почти беззвёздной и тёмной. Такой, как сейчас. Гарри снимает с себя мантию, кладёт её на аккуратно заправленную постель, ослабляет галстук и садится на табурет возле окна. Табурет тоже пугал Джинни. Они пару раз даже серьёзно поссорились из-за того, что она убирала табурет в кладовку в надежде, что Гарри перестанет совершать странные вещи. Но отказаться от этого выше сил Гарри.

— Дела, Гарри, дела, — вздыхает Альбус, склоняясь над ним. — Как прошёл твой месяц?

— Скучно. Почему ты не приходил так долго? Какие у тебя могут быть дела, Альбус? Ты же мёртв.

Темнота резко выдыхает и колюче смеётся, причиняя боль этим смехом, так похожим на нож. Гарри кажется, что каждое короткое «ха» неглубоко надрезает его кожу на груди. Странно только, что крови нет. Он уже хочет пощады, готов молить Альбуса о ней, но знает, что это бесполезно. Альбуса нет. Как его нет, если он рядом? Всегда рядом, хоть и приходит только в самые тёмные ночи.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне, Гарри? Отвечай.

Холодно. Гарри облизывает губы, снимает с себя рубашку, оставляя на шее галстук, и мысленно пытается подготовиться к наказанию за дерзость. Не к месту снова вспоминается Джинни. В последний раз в наказание Альбус затянул на его шее галстук, как удавку, и Гарри тогда почти умер. Впрочем, Альбус не стремится быть предсказуемым, а значит, удушение вряд ли повторится.

— Прости.

Что-то отрицать и настаивать на своём видении ситуации Гарри уже не пытается, потому что в таком случае наказание становится более тяжелым. Один раз Альбус не приходил целых полгода.

— Вытяни вперёд левую руку.

Рука Гарри почти не дрожит, когда он вытягивает её вперёд и ждёт. Ждать Гарри так и не научился, хоть и посвятил этому занятию, как ему кажется, всю свою жизнь. Темнота шагает ближе и почти ласково приобнимает его. Почти, ибо ласки Альбуса всегда заканчиваются болью. Гарри до крови кусает губы и выдыхает.

— Альбус...

Резкая боль обжигает запястье, заставляет Гарри вскрикнуть и всё-таки дёрнуться. По пальцам вниз устремляется струйка крови, и Гарри сразу начинает казаться, что воздух в комнате пропитан железистым тяжёлым запахом. Альбус стремится его убить?

— Потанцуем?

Гарри сглатывает, встаёт с табурета, прикрывает глаза и обнимает темноту.

— Конечно, Альбус. Разве я могу тебе отказать хоть в чём-то?

Темнота обнимает крепко и надёжно, ведя в танце. Гарри улыбается, вспоминая время обучения в Хогвартсе и жестокие уроки жизни от директора Дамблдора, которые ему пришлось выучить. Он тоже оказался не способен похоронить своих мертвецов...

***

— Гарри! Гарри Джеймс Поттер, открой сейчас же глаза и посмотри на меня!

Женский голос чересчур громкий, визгливый, на грани истерики. Он вызывает желание свернуться калачиком и исчезнуть, чтобы его не слышать. Это не Джинни. Но кто? Гарри поддается любопытству и приоткрывает глаза, чтобы сквозь туман увидеть медовые глаза склонившейся над ним Гермионы. Джинни здесь же, слева, плачет на плече злющего, как чёрт, Рона, а вдалеке у двери мелькают чьи-то белобрысые волосы. Драко? Откуда он здесь? И где это «здесь»? Гарри усмехается хаосу в собственной голове и пытается задремать: он танцевал всю ночь и жутко устал, но Гермиона не собирается дать ему шанса на отдых. Она хлещет его по щекам, зовёт, кричит на него, требует, чтобы он вернулся, поит его какой-то железистой гадостью, снова хлещет по щекам, требует не закрывать глаза... И Гарри сдаётся. Он смотрит на встревоженных друзей и недруга, слушает их совещание, не понимая каждое второе слово, и не спит, не спит, не спит...

— Гарри, ты снова чуть не умер, — это Джинни. Глаза у неё красные, лицо опухшее, неравномерно розовое. Она сейчас жутко непривлекательна, и Гарри думает о том, что ей очень не идёт плакать. — Мы чуть тебя не потеряли, Гарри. Опять. Понимаешь? Я люблю тебя, мы все тебя любим, и мы не можем допустить, чтобы ты наносил себе такие жуткие телесные повреждения. Тебе надо лечиться, Гарри, — ты достоин жизни, и если ты не можешь сделать правильный выбор — его за тебя примем мы.

— Мунго?

Голос Гарри хрипит и срывается. В госпиталь святого Мунго ему нельзя — Альбус никогда туда не придёт. Джинни жестока. Они все слишком жестоки с ним.

— Мунго. У тебя нет другого варианта, Гарри. Прости.

Гарри смотрит на каждого по очереди и закрывает глаза, понимая, что достучаться не получится. Даже Малфой считает, что госпиталь — это единственный выход в данной ситуации. Невозможно! Гарри хочет сбежать, исчезнуть, возможно, умереть. Возможно, ибо он слишком любит жизнь.

— Мы будем рядом, Гарри. Всё будет хорошо...


End file.
